


After the Battle

by Whedonista93



Series: Slayers in the 'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scene between Chapters 15 & 16 of my work "Slayers in the 'Verse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**After the Battle**

**Londinium, late May 2520**

Willow released the spell and leaned wearily against one of the gazebo’s pillars. Before she could slip to the ground, a strong arm wrapped around her, and she leaned into it gratefully. She turned her face and forced her eyes open. Oz smiled at her. She smiled back and nuzzled into his neck.

 

Jayne jerked around, knife ready to strike, when a small hand landed on his arm. River deftly blocked the blade and Jayne dropped it to the ground, realizing in horror that he’d almost hurt her.

River scooped the knife off the ground and shook her head, “The girl is fine. Knew the motions before you made them. Would not hurt her.”

Jayne sagged in relief, feeling a little light headed.

River stuck the blade back in its sheath at his belt before stripping off her outer shirt.

Jayne startled, “What in the _gorram_ hell are ya doin’, Crazy?!”

River stepped forward and pressed the shirt into his ribs. Jayne cursed vehemently at the sudden awareness of pain. He hadn’t even realized he was bleeding.

He didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud (and maybe he hadn’t) until River answered, “When the third guard got brave.” Then her voice dropped, “He would have hurt the girl. He was close.”

Jayne gently reached out to lift her face, “Wasn’t gonna get anywhere near you, Moonbrain.”

River smiled at him, “She knows.”

Jayne nodded and dropped his hand, but didn’t take his eyes off her face. Suddenly her face was much closer as she rose up to briefly meet his lips with her own. Then she dropped back to flat-footed and tucked herself into his side as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she continued pressing her shirt into his bleeding side.

 

Xander raced to where Ace had collapsed and skidded to his knees next to her, hastily pulling her off the dead demon. He flipped her over and cradled her in his arms.

He lifted a hand to her face, “Legacy… come on, babe, wake up. You still with me?”

Ever so slowly, Lacey’s eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him, “Hey, _shuài_.”

Xander’s breath rushed out in a huff of relief and he ducked briefly to kiss her, “You scared me for a second there, Ace.”

“Sorry. If it makes you feel better, this was part of the plan.”

“Maybe next time we should try sharing the plan?”

Lacey laughed, “You got it.”

Xander kissed her again before simply closing his eye and resting his forehead against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> gorram - damn  
> shuài - handsome


End file.
